Ten Tiva Drabbles
by tivalove5
Summary: iPod challenge. You know the deal, ten songs, ten mini-stories.


**Ten Tiva Drabbles**

How you remind me- Nickelback

She was gone. He felt like everywhere he went he saw her…in somebody else. His world was all black and white, until he imagined her being with him again. Then his life was filled with color and beauty. He needed her. He missed her. She was his everything, and she had left. He needed to move on, but he couldn't, he was reminded of her where ever he went. He was reminded by smells, sights, feelings, and sounds. His house, his work, his car…all reminded him of Ziva. He was surrounded and had no way out. Tony couldn't even bring himself to get rid of the photos on his wall.

Meant to Live-Switchfoot

She sat there, just thinking. Reflecting. Everything seemed so…different. Everyone wanted something they couldn't have…but what she wanted…was it really so much to ask? All she ever had wanted was him. She could feel that she was meant to be with him…this was so new to her though. She has never imagined herself settling down. She has lost herself the moment she met him. Thing was, she didn't want to find herself, she just wanted him.

Fall for You-Secondhand Serenade

They were together, everything was perfect. He held her close, and she just lay there, in his arms. He spoke quietly "I could never ask for a girl as perfect as you". She couldn't think of anything to say, she just looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his. And kissed him, passionately and deeply. He returned the kiss and held her closer. He finally had her, and she was his. She wanted him too, and everything was just the way it should be. Perfect.

You Found Me- The Fray

He found her sitting in her desk, her faced looked as though she had been crying. This couldn't be though…this was Ziva, his crazy ninja…she didn't cry. But she had been. Tony slowly went over to her and turned her chair so their faced were inches apart. "Ziva, what's wrong?" he asked softly. "Tony…I was too late. I could not save her." "Save who, Ziva?" he questioned. "The girl, we got the guy, but I was too late and she paid the price." This was nothing like Ziva…she never took anything this hard. HE didn't think on that too much though, he just hugged her. She didn't pull away. She just stayed safe, in his arms.

If I Can't Have You- Adam Lambert

Tony didn't want anybody else…Ziva was his one and only. He didn't want to go one with out her. He couldn't tell her though; he has to keep up his goofy player act. Nobody could know, know that he didn't want anyone but her. If he couldn't have her, he didn't want anybody else. He couldn't tell if she felt the same though, but he didn't want to imagine the pain, if she didn't. HE would give everything to her, just to be with her, to hold her…he trailed off into a fantasty that he feared would never come true. "DiNozzo! Sleep on your own damn time!" Gibbs yelled. Tony sighed as he was snapped away from his thoughts. Maybe it was for the best, he thought as he returned to his paperwork.

Going Down in Flames-3 Doors Down

Ziva slammed the door of her car. She couldn't believe that after everything they had been through, he was already with another whore. She had thought he has changed. Then to make it worse, he has tried to give HER advice, and tell her about his childish 'sexcapades' again. Didn't he know that one more word of him with another woman could rip her apart, inside out? She stormed into her apartment, and flew into her bedroom. Her anger had flared out, and the tears came. She couldn't stop them this time. She couldn't take it anymore. She cried herself to sleep over Tony, not for the first time either.

Just the Girl- The Click Five

A song came on the radio, and Tony laughed. It perfectly matched his thoughts. Ziva, she was crazy, evil, she knew just what to do to ruin his whole day, and she was…perfect. She's the only girl he wanted. She ignored him and teased him. She was strong and independent. She was exactly what Tony needed in his life. He would do anything for her. Ziva wouldn't go for a guy like him though. He was sure of it, but every single word she had ever said was still ringing in his ears…that's how he knew he couldn't give up, not just yet.

Decode- Paramore

Ziva was more confused than ever. She never had felt for anyone the way she felt for Tony. But he changed everyday. She used to think she knew him inside and out. He was different now, more guarded and secretive. What had changed him? What was going to do, was there anything she could do? She had to figure this out. She should leave it alone, but she wouldn't. She knew she still loved him, even though he changed so much, she still loved him.

Scars- Papa Roach

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said finally. Tony just sat there. He felt the same, but he couldn't voice it, not now. Jeanne had just left. "Ziva, I…I need to be alone." He mumbled. Ziva, had put herself out there…she felt so vulnerable. She just turned and left, sobbing quietly. "What did you just do?" Tony though to himself. He ran after her and jumped into the elevator just in time. "Ziva, I've had some time to think, and I love you too." He whispered in her ear. "Tony, what is wrong with you? You can not even be serious…He didn't allow her to finish. He picked her up against the wall and kissed her. She returned the kiss and deepened it. As the need for air became evident, he set her down. He just looked at her. And he knew he had never actually loved Jeanne, or anybody else he'd ever been with.

Hanging by a Moment-Lifehouse

Ziva was getting ready to board her plan to Israel. She didn't want to go, this was her real home. She loved everyone here, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, and McGee…Tony. Especially tony. That's when she heard her name…and a familiar voice. "Ziva, wait! Ziva!" She whipped around, and there he was. Tony ran up, and didn't hesitate in grabbing her and kissing her. She returned the kiss, unthinkingly. "Ziva, don't go. Please, stay here with me. I love you. I need you" Tony pleaded. "Tony, Tony…I do not want to go. But…" Ziva stuttered, still dazed. "I won't let you go." Tony kissed her again, before letting her go. "Tony, I love you also." "Then stay! Stay with me! Please, Ziva." He looked at her with his beautiful longing eyes. She couldn't say no. "Tony, where will I stay?" Tony laughed "With me, of course." And he kissed her again, more passionately than before, and picked her up and carried her off. Ziva had never been happier, neither had Tony.


End file.
